


A Day At The Institute

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on trailer for 3x15, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus and Underhill meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus spends the day at the Institute and makes new discoveries:a) Shadowhunters can't cookb) There's a blond giant watching himWhat will happen?





	A Day At The Institute

Magnus was walking behind Alec into the Institute’s dining room, carrying his plate of food, which didn’t look too appetising. However, Magnus didn’t want tohurt Alec’s feelings, so he just kept a smile on his face, which dropped when he looked at the food and he sighed. Well, it would just have to do for the time being and he then sighed as he stopped by Alec and looked around the dining room, which was full of Shadowhunters. While Alec was scanning the room for an empty table, Magnus was trying his best to avoid the stares he was getting from the people in there and his heart dropped a little bit. Usually, he didn’t mind the stares, but this time it was different. There were too many people staring, whispers being heard and he swallowed thickly as he looked at Alec, who was still locating an empty spot for the two of them. 

 

Magnus glanced to the side, where he saw someone staring at him and he narrowed his eyes. He was tall and blond and unable to look away and Magnus blinked a few times. He had seen this one before; with Alexander in the office the other day. He was his friend, wasn't he? Underhill. But the two of them hadn’t met yet, at least not officially and Magnus tried to be polite, smiling, nodding his head, but the other just looked away and Magnus looked away too, pressing his lips together. Great, now even his boyfriend’s friend was judging him for being there. How fantastic, thought Magnus and was snapped back to reality when he felt Alec gently nudging him shoulder. 

 

“I found us a spot,” said Alec and pointed to the table, where Clary and Isabelle were sitting. Magnus happily smiled and nodded, following Alexander and he sighed. Being with someone he knew was always better, taking in a deep breath as he tried to ignore the stares again and he quickly sat down next to Alec, smiling when Clary and Izzy looked at both of them, Isabelle looking very happy to have Magnus over there with them, enjoying the breakfast and Magnus gave Alec’s sister a little smile. 

 

“Finally,” said Izzy. “Took you two long enough to get out of your room, Alec,” said Izzy and chuckled, winking and Alec flushed up to his ears, while Magnus forgot his bad mood for the time being and waggled his eyebrows playfully, not helping Alec’s case at all. 

 

“Suppose you both must be starving after the morning…  _ workout, _ ” chimed in Clary and Izzy giggled from the other side of the table, making Alec’s flush worsen and he looked over at Clary, who was now only laughing and Alec rolled his eyes. However, in the end, he started cracking up as well and Magnus was amused. Who would have thought; Alec and Clary sitting next to each other and not killing each other. Even more so, them getting along, giggling and laughing together. 

 

“Well,” said Alec, still laughing and slowly started eating his breakfast. “It’s why Magnus and I are always literally glowing,” said and winked. “They say  _ workout _ is great for your complexion,” he then added and Magnus started cracking up next to him, smacking his shoulder a little bit and he then shook his head as the other two at the table started laughing as well. A smile tugged at Magnus’ lips, but then disappeared when he looked down onto his plate of misery and sadness. Ah, yes… Shadowhunters. Amazing soldiers, horrible in the kitchen it seemed and he just took in a deep breath. Well, it would have to do.

 

As Magnus was trying to eat in peace, other Shadowhunters at the Institute kept pointing at his way, whispering and Magnus suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore, losing all of his appetite and he then just looked in front of himself, feeling sorry for himself. Alec looked his way when Magnus went quiet all of the sudden and he leaned closer to him, placing his hand on top of Magnus’ back and he gently rubbed it. “Everything okay?” asked Alec, worry present in his voice and Magnus looked at him. 

 

“I’m okay,” said Magnus and then looked around the room. “I just wish people would stop staring,” he then said and rubbed the back of his neck and Alec pressed his lips together. He noticed them staring as well before and it made him mad. “I guess I really do stand out, huh?” he asked and shrugged. 

 

“Well,” said Alec and  turned to him. “I don’t see a lot of warlocks in here,” he said, trying to make it sound playful, but it just made Magnus’ mood worsen as he looked down at his plate and he picked up one of the so-called pancakes that looked and tasted like cardboard and just grimmanced. 

 

“I can see why,” commented Magnus and Alec chuckled. Magnus was about to summon himself something else to eat, but then he felt a warm hand on his own, which distracted him and he narrowed his eyes, but then his facial expression softened up when he looked into Alec’s warm eyes. He was just a fool for them, turning to his boyfriend a little bit more and then looked down at their hands, linking their fingers together. Alec had to agree; he had gotten used to having better food than this, but… 

 

“Tell you what,” said Alec as his thumb was gently caressing the back of Magnus’ palm. “How about I treat you to a delicious lunch today, huh?” asked Alec and smiled. “We could go to that new restaurant you wanted to try out last week,” proposed Alec and Magnus happily nodded.

 

“That would be amazing, actually,” said Magnus, no longer bothered by the terrible food. He then rolled his eyes when he saw people staring again and he grumbled. “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” he said to the people near their table, who quickly looked away and Alec rolled his eyes. Ugh, people at the Institute were just so… well,  _ ugh _ . Magnus’ comment made Isabelle and Clary laugh and they both nodded.

 

“Yeah,” said Clary.

 

“Probably just jealous because they’re not in the presence of someone as amazing and fabulous as you, Magnus,” said Izzy and winked. Both Biscuit and Izzy made Magnus feel better as he lifted his head up and he waggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Indeed,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ lips right there in front of everyone. “Let them stare all they want, Magnus. They’re just jealous of us,” he said and kissed his cheek later. “They should feel lucky their eyes have been graced by a such perfection like you, Magnus,” he then said and all of that was slowly starting to get into Magnus’ head. He thrived on compliments and he just nodded. Indeed; others just didn’t appreciate him enough and he then sighed happily. Somehow, Alec and his friends made the terrible food taste not so bad in the end  _ and _ he couldn’t stop blushing. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus was bored out of his mind. As Alec was the Head of the Institute it was his job to make the whole place run. Magnus wanted to see what Alec did on his daily basis, so he decided to follow him and help him a little bit. He could have easily gone to his friends, but he was curious. However, he soon realised that being the Head of the Institute was beyond boring as he was sitting in the meeting room then, Alec and some of the hunters discussing how to take greater measures in the security department, Magnus struggling to pay attention, but it was just so boring and he smiled when he looked at Alec. 

 

Alexander looked amazing when he was running the meetings, but this one was just… yeah, boring and Alec smirked when he saw that Magnus was rolling his eyes, playing with his rings and he tried not to laugh. Yeah, he could totally understand, the meeting was making him want to bang his head against the wall as well, but it needed to be done. Magnus wanted to see what he did at the Institute during the day, so he invited him to the meeting, which was a total bore and in the end Magnus couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Alexander, if I may,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I’ll just… um, toilet,” lied Magnus and Alec nodded, leaning in to Magnus to kiss him on top of his lips. 

 

“It’s boring, isn’t it?” whispered Alec and Magnus snorted.

 

“Yeah, I can’t anymore,” whispered the warlock back and Alec nodded.

 

“See you later?” asked Alec.

 

“You bet, still owe me that lunch,” said Magnus, pecked Alec’s lips and then waltzed out of the meeting room, towards the freedom. He smiled once he was out and he extended out his hands, looking around and he then frowned. Well, now what? Izzy, Clary and the others were busy. Maybe go to Catarina’s and see how Sweet Pea was doing? He was about to do that, but then he noticed someone staring at him from afar and he narrowed his eyes. Again, the tall, blonde one and he placed his arms on his sides. Did he have some kind of a personal vendetta against him? It made no sense and Magnus decided to go just ask him. As he made his way to him, blondie straightened himself up, started looking around and then  _ freaking  _ out. Um, okay?

 

“Can I help you?” asked Magnus unimpressed. 

 

“U-Um, I-”

 

“Do you have something against me?” he then asked and the other started freaking out even more. Um… okay? Strange that one, wasn’t he? Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest as he waited or a reply.

 

“No, of course not,” said Underhill and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to string a coherent sentence together.

 

“Then what’s up with all the staring?” asked Magnus, who still wasn’t  _ too  _ sure and Underhill looked down, pressing his lips together. That was right, he was just standing and staring the other day when he came to Alexander. So… what was then? And he was doing it  _ again _ , making Magnus step back a bit.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just,” said Underhill and rubbed his palms together. “You’re  _ Magnus Bane _ and you’re talking with  _ me _ ,” said Underhill, sounding very nervous, almost star-struck?! Oh wait… “I’ve been meaning to introduce the other day, but, well,” said Underhill and nervously laughed. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he then said and extended out his hand awkwardly, Magnus looking at him, but then shook his hand and he smiled.

 

“Pleasure. Alexander has told me about you,” said Magnus and Underhill flinched.

 

“Oh, boss mentioned me?” asked Underhill and then tucked his hands into his pockets, making Magnus laugh. “That’s good… I hope he said good things about me?” asked Underhill and Magnus nodded with a snort.

 

“Of course. I hear you’re a good friend.”

 

“Pssh,” said Underhill and waved with his hand. “I try,” he then added and Magnus laughed. Alexander’s friend was hilarious. “And your reputation precedes you,” said Underhill. “I mean fixing all of those ley lines, going to Edom, hosting all of those amazing parties, being an amazing High Warlock… which you  _ will _ get back the position. I don’t trust the new one, ugh,” said Underhill and Magnus was cracking up. 

 

“I am pretty great,” agreed Magnus. A small group of Shadowhunters passed by the two of them and there were stares of judgement again. Magnus looked down and sighed. “I wish people would stop with the eyes of judgement,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. Underhill’s face darkened, because Magnus had a point. 

 

“Keep walking, there’s nothing to see here,” snapped Underhill and Magnus’ eyes widened. “Yes, go,” said Underhill and rolled his eyes when he saw the confusion on their faces. “Watch it or your eyes will fall out if you continue staring so much. Just walk it off,” he went on with his rant and they finally moved away. Funny enough, all of the others stopped staring as well and Magnus started laughing.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Magnus.

 

“I did, actually. I know how it is to be the outcast,” said Underhill and sighed. “Things are slowly changing thanks to brave people like Alec,” he then said with a smile and Magnus nodded with a warm smile. Underhill seemed like a kind person, he liked him. “So, um,” said Underhill. “What are you doing here? Looking for someone?”

 

“Not really. I followed Alexander to one of the  _ meetings _ but I got bored, so here I am,” said Magnus and Underhill grimmanced. Ah, yes, the meetings. Very boring, yes. He agreed.

 

“I’m not supposed to say it, but they are pretty boring,” whispered Underhill. “Like take me for an example… I need to put reports in order. I mean I should be doing it right now, but I don’t want. It’s excruciating process. And boring, so boring,” said Underhill and shook. 

 

“Should I come along and help you speed things along?” asked Magnus and Underhill perked up. That would be actually  _ amazing.  _

 

“Really?!”

 

“Of course. I have nothing better to do anyway,” said Magnus and Underhill nodded. 

 

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver,” said Underhill.

 

“Plus, it'll give you a chance to get to know each other a little better,” said Magnus and Underhill quickly nodded. That sounded great!

 

* * *

 

Magnus was missing! Alec finished the meeting early and was looking around the Institute for his boyfriend. Okay, maybe he went out for a while, hang out with his friends? Alec didn't think of it too much as he was reaching for his phone, wanting to send Magnus a text, tell him that the meeting was over. However, before he was able to send him he heard laughter that sounded a lot like Magnus’. Alec looked up, tucked his phone into his pocket and decided to investigate. His boyfriend was still at the Institute! Alec didn't need to look too much, because Magnus kept laughing, Alec smiling. Whatever it was, Magnus was in a good mood, which made Alec happy. 

 

Alec found Magnus soon enough, following his loud laughter. He was in the library, but wasn't alone and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Magnus was in the company of Underhill. Alec smiled, but decided not to let them know he was there. Not quite, he was interested to hear what were they talking about. Magnus was laughing a lot so it made Alec wonder. He wasn't a creep, just curious!

 

“And then,” said Underhill, trying not to burst out laughing. “He spent a good thirty minutes explaining to me why you're the best warlock,” said Underhill, shaking his head. Magnus beamed and then sighed. 

 

“My God,” said Magnus, his stomach hurting from laughing too much.

 

“Argued with the bartender as well while all he wanted was to give him his check,” said Underhill. “It was all Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. When the poor guy asked who that was, Alec snapped. First gave him a look of judgement, then told him how dared he ask that and then spent good ten minutes explaining it to him,” said Underhill and Magnus was laughing at him. “And then the taxi driver…”

 

“My angel is adorable,” said Magnus.

 

“Not so much when he's yelling into your ear that he's the best pool player after he loses. And then blames that the stick was broken,” commented Underhill and Magnus was laughing again. God, he loved Alexander so much.

 

Alec was horrified then. They were talking behind his back? Betrayal was that he felt and then he ended up barging into the library. “You two are talking behind my back?!” shrieked Alec and Magnus laughed harder, Underhill freezing.

 

“Relax. All he did was tell me your drunken adventures. Nothing to fear,” said Magnus and Alec grumbled. “Oh, shush, it's adorable,” said Magnus and hummed. “Need to get you drunk next time we go out.”

 

“Underhill, how could you?” whined Alec.

 

“Um-”

 

“Alexander, it was funny. Relax. Can't you see the poor guy is freaking out?” asked Magnus as Underhill felt really bad and Alec sighed.

 

“I'm not angry,” said Alec and then sat down as well. Underhill calmed down and smiled. “So you two seem close. When did that happen?”

 

“When you had that boring meeting. Underhill kept stalking me around the Institute,” teased Magnus.

 

“I did not!” said Underhill, laughing. “I just wanted to introduce myself.”

 

“In a totally not creepy way, huh?” asked Magnus, laughing as well.

 

“Hey, my 'people skills’ are a bit rusty,” shot back Underhill. All it was was friendly banter and Alec was smiling. “Besides can't blame me for being a bit star-struck,” said Underhill and then smiled. “I met the High Warlock of-”

 

“I'm not,” interrupted Magnus.

 

“Shh you are. You think I'll call that asshat the High Warlock?! No thank you,” grumbled Underhill and rolled his eyes. That meant a lot to Magnus and he sighed happily. Alec was laughing; he loved his friend.

 

“I'll drink to that,” said Alec and winked.

 

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “Hey, I've got an idea,” said Magnus. “Why don't you join us for the lunch?” asked Magnus and Underhill perked up. “Have a significant other?” asked Magnus and Underhill nodded. “Marvelous, invite him along too,” said Magnus and the blond looked at Alec.

 

“Like a double date?” asked Underhill and Alec nodded. That would be fun! “I'd like that. I'll, um, just go ask him,” said Underhill and stepped out of the room to call his boyfriend.

 

“I'm happy you two get along,” commented Alec and smiled when Underhill gave them thumbs up. So the double date was happening! Awesome.

 

“Yes. He seems like a great guy,” commented Magnus, looking forward to their little double lunch date. It would be amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
